Soulblade: The Demon Weapon
by Deathblow88
Summary: Maka Albarn received the Soul Eater six years ago. Later, when her son Hunter is taken from her as she sleeps, the fabled weapon is awoken. Will Maka overcome it and stay human? SoMa Witchblade AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Witchblade AU. I honestly never thought that I would write this.**

**Maka plays Masane's role, Soul playing Reiji's. Yes, this is based off of the anime. My OC Hunter will be their child. However, Maka will not lose her memory and instead of 23, will be 26. As I start, remember that this in Japan, and not Death City. This will also be pretty long, so brace yourselves, my readers. This will also have a bit of gore, so be warned.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

* * *

**Maka Albarn stood at the edge of a pier as she read her book until she saw something black around a stack of crates. Curiously, yet cautiously, she peered behind the crates only to find nothing. When she turned around, she suddenly felt something stab her right wrist as it went through like a needle and silk. Maka then blacked out in pain. When she finally awoke, she looked at her wrist to see an oddly shaped scar on her right wrist. Suddenly, the ground shook as if it was bombed. Grabbing a crate for support, Maka shakily stood up before running to her house, going to her room to find a small baby boy in a crib. She picked her son up and went back the way she came, but not before grabbing somethingto keep her son warm. Just as the aftershock hit, Maka and the baby had reached high ground as he woke up. The baby had white hair all over his small head, but he had his mother's viridecent green eyes. Maka hugged him closer to her chest, afraid that he would disappear if she didn't.**

**"Hunter...I hope something like this never happens to you." Maka whispered as she stared at the scar on her wrist.**

**Things would never be normal for her or her son again.**

* * *

_Six years later..._

Hunter Albarn stared into the water as the boat headed to the buildings ahead of him and his mother. What he was looking at, however, wasn't ahead of him, but underwater, where half of the city was submerged. Pulling on his mother's sleeve, his green eyes wide in anticipation."Mama," Hunter started,"look at the water, it's so cool!" Hunter exclaimed to his mother. Maka looked where her son was staring into and gave him a small smile, her own green eyes shining in mirth.

"It does look cool," Maka began," but it kinda looks like glass to me instead of water." As she ruffled her son's messy white hair, she heard the bell, signaling them to disembark the boat and walk on dry land. Hunter ran off of the boat, his mother following him closely."Well, Hunter," Maka started, her head turning to look at her six year old son,"what's on the menu for lunch? It's your birthday today." Hunter weighed his options and chose.

"How about okonomiyaki?" Hunter beamed. He loved Maka's cooking and was attached to it like a shark to a female lifeguard(A/N: Something I STILL don't understand, by the way). The blonde noticed and smiled at the white-haired boy.

* * *

After lunch, Maka took Hunter shopping for some new shoes. His sneakers were a bit worn from wearing them everyday. Maka paid for her son's new black and red sneakers and then his mother took him to a festival. Hunter won a few games, saying 'This is cool' at almost every booth that they stopped at until Maka's right wrist began hurting. When they headed home, the duo put away his new presents. After Maka put Hunter to bed, she went to change the bandages on her wrist to examine her scar. The back of her wrist had a strange glow to it that could only be described as queer. Maka could vaguely reminisce when she got it. However, she never dared to tell Hunter about her scar. He would have nightmares, and Maka did not want that for her son at all.

Little did she realize that things would have taken a turn for the worst when she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Maka woke up to something unexpected: Hunter had been kidnapped from right under her nose. Grabbing some keys, she angrily drove to look for a young boy with white hair. Hunter was looking for a head of blonde and green eyes. When he spotted Maka, they could not have been more relieved than they were at the moment. However, Maka was still pissed that someone would kidnap her only son as she slept. Instead of remaining calm, she wound up swerving into the dividers and passed out, whispering a quick apology to Hunter.

_'Hunter...I'm so sorry I couldn't get you from her...'_

* * *

About a few hours later, Maka woke up with no recollection of where she was when she heard a loud noise. When she saw a tank explode through the wall, the pain in her wrist intensified. The tank then turned around to face her, as if taunting her for some reason.

'Come on,' it seemed to say. Suddenly the pain on Maka's wrist had become unbearable when she grabbed her glowing wrist. Wind and dust picked up around her as the pain spread over her body. She began to feel a newfound lust for destruction and a great sense of carnage."Hunter's scared, I can taste it."The blonde slowly crept towards the bars as her clothes were replaced by some sort of pitch black armor, hair and sclera black and iris yellow as the moon. Her clothes were inadvertently pulled into the bladed armor, leaving mostly pale skin. The armor itself was skimpy, but the woman didn't seem to care. All she wanted was to find her son and get away from the hellish city. "Give my son back to me, or else, you'll suffer." Maka coldly said.

"As if, woman! You have something that we want!" The tank said aloud. Maka took that as a challenge when some sort of blade sprouted from her right hand, resembling a scythe blade. When the tank rushed forward, she only began to whisper."You're not worth my time." Sharp, whip-like tentacles came from her long, flowing black hair and grabbed the tank, propelling her behind the tank in a burst of speed. As it turned towards the woman, it suddenly imploded on itself, rubble flying every which way as her heels clicked, the blades leaving sparks as she walked out of the hole the tank left behind.

* * *

Hunter was terrified. He wanted to be in his mother's loving embrace as he hid in backseat, hoping that his mother was looking for him, hot tears pouring down the snowy headed boy's pale face. "Mama...where are you? I'm scared." Hunter whimpered in terror. His pupils were the size of a pinprick and his irises as small as his thumbprint would be. Hunter opened the car door, zipping through the street to find his mother when he suddenly heard an explosion in the distance. The lad hoped that it wasn't his mother falling to her doom.

* * *

Maka exited into the night, not aware that she was being watched by someone.

"Check her out," Black*Star whispered."what a babe!"

Snapping a few photographs, he zoomed in to get a closer look."Hey," a man's voice began." What do you think that doing here? This place is off limits to civilians. Leave immediately." Black*Star dejectedly ran off, but not without noting that he was clad in a black and white suit: the worst thing to wear in early summer.

"Soul, it's her," he spoke,"she's here. She's in the city but she just left the scene a second ago and is looking for her son."

_"Good. You are a man of skill, Kid. Bring her and the boy to Headquarters. I will be waiting for all three of you."_

"Now, Maka, let's test out your strength. Mal sehen, wie Sie abschnieden würde.*" A man with white hair and blood red eyes said in a dark room, save some light from the full moon.

* * *

**A/N: WITCHBLADE RULES!**

***-Let's see how you will fare in German.**

**REVIEW, MY LOVELIES!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	2. Author's Note

Hi! Unfortunately, I cannot update any of my previous stories from last year until Summer, meaning a temporary hiatus.

Regrettably,

~Deathblow88


End file.
